Trouble on Onderon
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: A month following the events of Wrath of Smaug, Onderon is slowly recovering from Smaug's attack. Ahsoka and Lux are now engaged. With Smaug dead, Count Dooku hires another foe from Arda to deal with Ahsoka : Azog The Defiler. Strong T rating for alcohol reference/use and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Arda, Dol Guldur

The sky was littered with dark clouds, thunder was rumbling loudly. No typical person would ever dare venture into the Hill of Dark Sorcery, as Dol Guldur was known to most of Middle-Earth. But as Dooku approached the heart of the fortress, he felt an unusual surge of darkness. He chuckled to himself.

"The Necromancer, you call yourself now ? Why hide under such a title, Lord of the Ring, Lord of the Earth ?" He said as he quickly figured out the deception.

"The White Council must not discover my true identity, therefore it is necessary to take a name that clouds their sight and judgement." Sauron answered in a booming and otherworldly voice.

He was formless, just a shadow moving about in the wind, but his presence was felt nonetheless. It wasn't long, until a large pale orc came to meet the count. His body was covered with scratches that were likely obtained from having fought in many battles. One of his arms was missing the hand and forearm, to be replaced by a crude prosthetic hand implanted through the remainder of his arm.

"I was told that you'd come to seek me. State your business." Azog said while growling.

"I've heard that you were the finest hunter to come from Gundabad. I bring you a quarry which will provide much sport for your group. *Dooku activates a hologram of Ahsoka.* She is a formidable opponent, don't underestimate her abilities. She managed to kill the dragon Smaug."

"What ?! How could such a feeble creature kill off Smaug ? She must be a powerful sorceress then." Azog replied in surprise.

"I assure you, great Defiler, she has no such power." Dooku said while chuckling to himself.

"I will take no chances. Allow me to amass an army of Orcs. It may take me a while to gather the forces... meet me again in a month from now. I will be ready to assault then." Azog said while grinning. He hadn't done anything noteworthy since he beheaded King Thror back at the doors of Moria, so it was another opportunity to test his skills against another worthy opponent.

"So be it. I will return in a month from today. I shall take you to her world then, so you can conquer it as well for your Master. I look forward to seeing your army in action." Dooku said as he turned and returned to his ship.

"Will this interfere with your plan of taking the Lonely Mountain, Master ?" Azog asked as he turned to face the formless shadow that was The Necromancer.

"No, the assault on the Lonely Mountain will occur later. See this opportunity to further test your skills as a leader and hunter, as well as a chance to place my dominion over a distant land." The Necromancer whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Onderon, Iziz

It's been roughly a month since Smaug had ravaged Iziz. The people were rebuilding their homes with the help of the royal guards. Fortunately, the weather was in favor of the people. The sun was quite warm, especially in the afternoon.

Saw was one of the unfortunate folks that felt Smaug's wrath. His home was completely destroyed. He comforted himself that he lived through the attack and his two good friends, Lux and Ahsoka, were helping to rebuild his home.

"You know, even though that it's already been a month since that hothead crashed into Iziz, I still can't believe that you two, of all people, were the ones that took him down." Saw said while chuckling.

"Don't forget, Saw. It was her idea that saved the city. All I did was to help her ready the bow for the strike." Lux commented as he pointed to Ahsoka.

"Oh come on, Lux. I can't take all the credit. Your part was just as important as mine." Ahsoka replied with her usual smirk.

Saw was getting tired. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then went to sit on a lawn chair.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a quick break ? We've been at it non-stop since early morning." Saw motioned to his friends.

"Whew ! I second the motion, Saw." Lux said as he wiped his forehead with a cold towel.

Ahsoka went to a small cooler and picked out a few water bottles and sandwiches. She used the Force to send the designated bottles and sandwiches to her friends. She finally sat down on the fresh grass.

"We're getting closer to getting your home rebuilt, Saw. Cheers !" Ahsoka said as he quickly took a bite of her meat sandwich and took a gulp of water. Lux and Saw were taking their sweet time with theirs. It was the middle of the afternoon and the heat was getting oppressive.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but I'm kinda surprised that the Separatists haven't made any new moves on us since that you guys took down their new pet." Saw said between bites.

"They're likely planning a new strategy, Saw. I get the feeling that we're not out of it yet. And that we may soon deal with something far worse than a fire-breathing dragon." Ahsoka stated while looking down on the grass..

"Woah, woah, woah ! You can't be suggesting that we'll be dealing with other creatures so soon ?" Saw said while nearly choking on his water.

Ahsoka looked at him and Lux. It was the same worrisome look after she had after she got her Force vision about Smaug.

"I'm not sure, Saw. It's just a feeling that I have... I hope that I'm wrong about it though."

"You've been studying the many facets of this "Arda" as of late, haven't you 'Soka ?" Lux said concerned.

"Never hurts to be prepared, Lux. That dragon is just one of many creatures that dwell there." Ahsoka said as she tried to recall what she had read.

"Ok, I'll bite. What else is there that could potentially cause trouble for us ?" Saw asked while quickly finishing his sandwich.

"Let's see... Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, Balrogs, Giant Spiders, War Bats, Haradrim, Easterlings, Nazgûl, Fell Beasts..." Ahsoka said by counting her fingers on her hands.

"Beautiful, thanks for the enlightenment." Saw stated sarcastically.

Lux attempted to change the subject to something more cheery.

"Your 18th birthday is coming up, right 'Soka ?" Lux asked.

"In a week from now. Guys, do me favor and don't make a big deal out of this, please ?" Ahsoka said as she finished her meal.

"Not to worry, we'll keep it plain and simple. Just a gathering of us 3 at the mansion. A quiet dinner, how does that sound ?" Lux said as he finished eating.

"Do I get to bring "refreshments" ?" Saw asked with a grin on his face.

"If by refreshments you mean beer... sure why not ? I'll be officially legal and get a chance to finally try it out for myself." Ahsoka suggested as she gave a quick glance at Saw.

"No, no, no... Ahsoka, for you... I have something in mind that you'll enjoy more than plain beer !" Lux said while placing a hand on his chin.

"Either way it seems I'll be getting drunk... to some extent." Ahsoka answered with her typical smirk.

"It won't be as bad as you think, trust me." Lux said as he was trying to think of what to get for the special day.

"Nah, odds are I'll be the one getting drunk amongst the 3 of us." Saw added while laughing to himself.

"Fair enough. Shall we continue or do you think Saw would like to sleep in the rain ?" Ahsoka finished with a sarcastic tone.

The 3 friends went back to work and completed several more parts of Saw's new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Arda, Mount Gundabad

Just by the borders of the Misty Mountains, laid Mount Gundabad, a location favored by orcs. There Azog, accompanied by his son Bolg, gathered their army. In the caverns near the base of the mountain, stood a great number of hardened orc soldiers. Many torches flickered in the darkness. Remains of their past hunts could also be found. The floor was littered with bones and the air had a foul stench.

"How many have gathered so far ?" Azog asked as he looked at the various orcs around him.

"We have about 5000 so far, father !" Bolg replied as he was inspecting the armor and weapons of his forces.

"We'll need more, much, much more ! We must align the forces of Gundabad and Dol Guldur before we are to take this new enemy. No less than 25 000 must be gathered !" Azog growled back.

"We need more time to allow others to join us. Trolls and many more orcs will join our cause." Bolg added.

"You have two weeks. Then you must make your way to Dol Guldur. A powerful sorcerer will then transport us to a new world. That she-creature will feel every inch of my blade as I sever her head from her body." Azog said with an evil grin while admiring the new blade implanted through his arm stump.

With that, Azog sped off back to Dol Guldur on his white warg.


	4. Chapter 4

Onderon, Bonteri Mansion

As he swirled his teaspoon in his coffee cup, Lux was still thinking what to provide for the dinner later in the day. Today was the big day. His fiancée was turning 18. A turning point that signaled adulthood. Ahsoka was still asleep and chose to leave her be.

"Ok... so I've got this recipe for a peppered steak, herself being an obligate carnivore will surely delight in this meal. I'll need to make a stop at the market to find a decent wine to pair it up with. A Chateau of sorts ?" Lux wondered to himself.

Suddenly, Lux's comlink started beeping. He quickly stepped outside to avoid waking up Ahsoka.

"Saw ?" Lux answered while looking outside.

"Lux, today's the big day for your girl, huh ? Got anything planned yet ?" Saw questioned.

"The evening meal is pretty much planned. I need to fetch one item for then. But I'm not sure what to do about lunch. Any suggestions ?" Lux followed up.

"Well, she's legal now, right ? Take her to Leonard's ! I'll meet you there at noon." Saw responded in a happy tone.

"Leonard's ? Are you sure this is a good idea ? She's never tried pub food before." Lux answered sounding a bit hesitant.

"Trust me, Lux ! She'll love the beer-battered fish. Heck, she'll even get to try her first beer while she's there ! Two birds with one stone, buddy !" Saw insisted.

"Very well then, this means I have an hour or so to pick something for tonight. So I should head out to the market right away. I'll see you at Leonard's." Lux finished.

Lux quickly got on his speeder and parked not far from the market. He made his way to the wine vendor.

"Good morning !" Lux said as he stopped in front of the vendor.

"Good morning, young man ! How may I be of service ?" The middle-aged man asked as he was waiting for details.

"I'm looking for a high profile wine that would pair with a peppered steak. My fiancée is turning 18 today and I wanted this night's meal to be extra special. What would you recommend me ?" Lux said as he looked at the selection.

"Oh ! Now that is a momentous occasion, young man ! Let's see... peppered steak ? Are we talking mild, medium or strong peppers ?" The vendor asked with a smile.

"I would say more on the medium side of things. And besides, it will be her introduction to the wonderful world of wines, I wouldn't want something too strong that would turn her off from it." Lux added.

"I have just the thing. This bottle here is amongst the finest offerings from our vineyards far away south : Chateau Onderon. It is a blend of Cabernet Sauvignon and Merlot. Not too coarse, nor too light, filled with delicious aromas and taste of field berries. I believe your fiancée will enjoy this wine as her first. It will pair perfectly with your steak, no doubt on that part. Be sure to decant it at least an hour before you serve. Yours for 5000 credits. What do you say, young man ?" The vendor handed the bottle to Lux as he finished with his description.

"Sounds good ! I'll take it. Thank you very much for your time, sir." Lux said as he gave the right amount of credits to the vendor.

"Just a moment, young man. Let me offer you this gorgeous wine bag as thanks for your patronage. You can carry at least 4 bottles with this." The vendor said as he handed the bag to Lux.

"Thank you, sir. But I'll only take this bottle here... for now." Lux finished as he walked back to his speeder.

When Lux returned back home, Ahsoka was up and finishing her breakfast.

"Where have you been ?" Ahsoka asked while noticing his entrance.

"Just made a quick stop at the market. I have something which I trust you'll enjoy later tonight." Lux answered as he came up to her.

"Let me take a wild guess... looking by the shape of the bag... a wine ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ha ha, I see there's no fooling you ! Yes, I believe our meal tonight will be a truly special one." Lux added as he sat beside her.

"What is exactly tonight's menu ?" Ahsoka asked as she raised an eye marking.

"It's a new recipe which I've wanted to try for some time. Basically a steak marinated with the juices of medium peppers." Lux explained as he was staring in her eyes.

"Now that sounds amazing ! I can't wait to try it !" Ahsoka answered in excitement.

"Nothing but the best for you, my love." Lux said as he proceeded to give her a passionate kiss.

"Seems leaving the Jedi Order wasn't such a bad idea afterall." Ahsoka said as she hugged him.

"Is it still bothering you, Ahsoka ?" Lux asked in a serious tone.

"Hardly, I think I've managed to forgive and forget the Council's actions. And now that I'm engaged to you Lux, I couldn't return to the Order even if I wanted to. I've broken the Code when it concerns attachment." Ahsoka added while looking slightly sad.

"Well then, we'll be heading out to lunch in an hour. It's the new pub everyone is talking about. Saw will be meeting us there." Lux said as he changed the topic.

"Goodness, you really know how to treat a lady, do you ?" Ahsoka said while smirking.

"It is your birthday, so it's on me." Lux said as he went to look for his decanter.

Ahsoka still couldn't believe how much of a gentleman Lux was. Ever since she met him back on Raxus, he was always extremely polite and considerate. Though their adventure on Carlac was a different story, she merely saw it as a misstep. He had redeemed himself fully when they worked together to free Onderon of the Separatist occupation.

Lux returned with his decanter and placed it on the counter. Ahsoka looked at it, trying to figure out what it was for.

"What's this ?" Ahsoka asked while blinking several times.

"I'll explain it later tonight, when I serve up the appetizers." Lux answered while smirking at her.

Ahsoka got up and made her way to her room. It was a bit messy with her unmade bed and books scattered everywhere. She got into the habit of reading all sorts of novels while Lux was at the royal palace discussing politics with King Dendup. It was a good way to pass the time while waiting for Lux's return. She quickly looked at herself in her mirror. She looked quite presentable and was looking for her ID which she knew she'd be asked the moment she'd step into the pub. Having found it, she slid it in one of her pockets and proceeded to make her bed and cleaned up a bit before leaving for lunch.

"So, are you ready Ahsoka ?" Lux asked as he quickly grabbed his credits.

"Yep, I have a feeling it'll be fun ! Are we taking the speeder and are we walking ?" Ahsoka asked as she made her way towards the door.

"Since it's already quite warm outside and we still have half an hour before Saw meets us, we might as well walk." Lux said as he opened the door like the gentleman he is and motioned Ahsoka to go foward.

It wasn't too long until they arrived at Leonard's. The new pub was definitely becoming a major tourist attraction for Onderon, getting patrons from all over the galaxy. Saw was outside the main entrance, waiting.

"Shall we ?" Saw asked while he pointed towards the entrance.

The moment Ahsoka stepped inside, she was taken aback by the sights and sounds. Huge screens were hung up at various places, so people got to watch their favorite sports, events or even the HoloNet News if they wanted to. Loud music played over various speakers. The lighting was also dim so she had to make extra effort to see where she was going. It wasn't long until a bouncer came up to her.

"Hold up, little missy... got some ID on ya ?" The bouncer asked while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yes sir ! Right here." Ahsoka felt slightly nervous as she handed her card to the bouncer.

"Turned 18 today huh, little missy ? Well, you enjoy yourself with your friends." The bouncer said as he returned the card.

"Why weren't you two asked ?" Ahsoka said as she looked up to Saw and Lux.

"Oh, we've been here a couple of times before, so they recognise us. In time, they'll recognise you as well." Lux said with assurance.

"Makes sense, I guess." Ahsoka continued as she rolled her eyes.

"This table is free, so let's sit down and relax a bit." Saw said as he gestured the other two.

It wasn't long until a droid appeared and stopped.

"Welcome to Leonard's. Today's special is our galaxy-famous beer-battered fish. Served with either your choice of Caesar salad or fries. The beer we recommend is a light pilsner brewed within Iziz. Take your time to look at the menu. I will return shortly to take your order." The droid mentioned as it gave a menu to all 3.

"Fish, huh ? Haven't had that in forever." Ahsoka commented as she was starting to feel hungry.

"Ahsoka, you have no idea. By far and wide, the best meal to come out of Leonard's. You'll love it." Saw answered.

"The fish is definitely good... but I want something different for once. Hmm..." Lux commented as he was still undecided on what to have himself.

The droid returned a few minutes afterwards to take the orders.

"Have we decided on what we'll be taking, sirs and miss ?" The droid questioned while holding a datapad.

"Uber Burger, that's what I'm taking ! I'll have fries and a lager to go with it." Saw exclaimed as he pointed to the menu.

"Sweet &amp; Sour Nuna Wings... yes, I like the sound of that. Caesar salad and a stout as accompaniment, please." Lux decided.

"I guess I'll go with the fish then... no side order but the drink... what was it called ? Oh.. pilsner ? Yeah, I'll try that." Ahsoka concluded.

"Very well, give me a moment while I get your drinks. Your food will be prepared and brought shortly." The droid added as it left towards the bar.

It didn't take long until the droid arrived with their drinks.

"Your lager, sir." The droid said as it handed Saw's drink.

"Thank you." Saw answered as he passed a few extra credits as tip for the droid.

"Your stout, sir." The droid gave the drink to Lux.

"Thank you kindly, I'll provide the tip for myself as well as hers." Lux answered as he pointed to Ahsoka.

"Your pilsner, mistress." The droid finished as he handed the last drink.

"Thanks." Was all Ahsoka could say. She looked at the glasses. They were enormous mugs filled to the brim with beer.

"Shall we make a toast ?" Lux asked.

"To friendship, to Tano's 18th and for the prosper of Onderon !" Saw suggested.

They all lifted their mugs and took a quick sip. Ahsoka's face soon made Saw and Lux aware it wasn't what she expected. She forced herself to swallow.

"Ugh, is it always this bitter ?" Ahsoka said while sticking out her tongue and trying not to gag.

"It's an acquired taste 'Soka, give it time and you'll get used to it." Lux replied with a silly grin.

"Ok, I'll try again." Ahsoka continued as she took a second sip. She managed to swish it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Hey... all of a sudden it ain't as bad." Ahsoka said while smiling. She was starting to get used to the taste pretty quickly.

"Atta girl. Take your time, don't chug. Save some for your food, it'll help to pass down the salt." Saw added as he took a gulp of his lager.

The droid returned with the food and placed it in front of everyone.

"There we are, Uber Burger, Sweet &amp; Sour Nuna Wings and Beer-Battered Fish. Please enjoy." The droid finished as it left to serve more patrons.

Ahsoka quickly took a bite of her fish, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Mmm, now this even beats what we usually got at Dex's Diner on Coruscant." Ahsoka boasted.

"You haven't seen anything yet, wait until later tonight. I promise that your expectations will be exceeded." Lux said with confidence.

"Man, this burger ain't bad at all. But whew, I'll be stuffed for a while after this." Saw stated while trying his best to finish his meal.

"How are the wings ? Mind if I try a piece ?" Ahsoka asked while looking at Lux.

"It's actually quite tasty, but a tad too salty. By all means, take a piece 'Soka." Lux continued while tossing a wing in Ahsoka's plate. She quickly devoured the meat and left only the bones.

"You're right, they did overdo it on the salt." Ahsoka said while quickly taking another sip of her pilsner.

After a while, Ahsoka had her last piece of fish. Unexpectedly, she let out a loud and long-lasting belch that could be heard from all over the establishment. She looked at her friends wide-eyed and covered her mouth. She saw someone peek out from the kitchen.

"Hey hey, glad you liked it, young lady !" The cook shouted.

Ahsoka felt suddenly greatly embarrassed and her lekku took a shade of deep black, but to her surprise, the rest of the patrons cheered and applauded her stunt.

"Not very lady-like, was that 'Soka ?" Lux said while trying to contain his laughter.

Saw couldn't hold it in any longer, he roared with laughter and nearly fell on the floor. He was laughing so hard to the point of crying.

"Oh man, this was worth the price of entry alone ! HA ! HA HA ! HA HA HA ! My chest hurts from the laughter !" Saw said as he wiped a few tears from his face.

They all finished their drinks and paid the droid for the service. They left and walked outside. The sun felt brighter than usual considering they had been in dim lighting for the past hour.

"Well, I guess I'll be remembered around here... for the wrong reasons. The young female Togruta that let out that amazingly loud belch during her first visit." Ahsoka said in a fit of giggles while walking off.

"You have to admit 'Soka, it was appropriate in this setting. I doubt you'd let yourself do such during a dinner with King Dendup." Lux said while smirking.

"With the King ? Never !" Ahsoka answered in shock.

"Well guys, I gotta head out back to work. When would you want me to show up ?" Saw asked while still laughing.

"Around 6 pm would be a good time, Saw. We'll see you then." Lux said as he waved his friend goodbye.

"What do we do until then ?" Ahsoka asked while walking back towards home.

"You can do whatever you want 'Soka, I have to prepare the marinade for tonight's meal. Then I have to let the meat absorb the marinade for a few hours before tossing it all on the barbecue. Oh and remind me to open that wine around 5 pm." Lux replied.

"Why an hour ahead of time ?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Well, it's a special wine that needs special attention. You'll see when I open it." Lux answered.

"Hopefully I'll enjoy this like I enjoyed that beer back there. It wasn't so bad afterall." Ahsoka said as she looked forward for tonight's meal..


	5. Chapter 5

Coruscant, Underworld Lower Levels

"General Skywalker, I think I've found one of them !" Rex hollered as he held a lightsaber in his hand.

Anakin Skywalker rushed to his companion. He took a quick look at the weapon.

"Yep, that's one of Ahsoka's. Now let's see how Obi-Wan and Cody are doing looking for her other one." Anakin said as he turned on his comlink.

"Obi-Wan, do you read me ? Rex &amp; I found one of Ahsoka's lightsabers in the factory where she was captured by Wolffe. Any luck in finding her other one ?" Anakin asked his former Master.

"I read you loud and clear, Anakin. This is an interesting coincidence. Cody &amp; I have just found her other lightsaber. We'll have Master Plo Koon confirm that they are indeed hers. Let's head back to the Temple." Obi-Wan stated.

Back at the temple, they made their way to the council chamber.

"Back so soon, are you ? Found what you were looking for, hmm?" Yoda asked the two Jedi Knights before him.

"Yes, but we're not completely sure these are Ahsoka's. Master Plo, care to have a look ?" Obi-Wan answered as he handed the lightsabers to Plo Koon.

"These are indeed the lightsabers of Little 'Soka. Master Skywalker, could you trouble yourself to return them to her ?" Plo Koon asked after a quick examination.

"Not a problem, Master Plo. I'll head out to Onderon in the morning." Anakin said as he took back the lightsabers.

"She will need them eventually. I have a feeling Onderon won't remain peaceful for long." Plo Koon suggested.

"Huh ? What do you mean by that, Master Plo ?" Anakin asked while crossing his arms.

"Do you expect the Separatist to not respond after the dragon was slain ? Moreover, I doubt Onderon will be able to defend itself against another large-scale invasion. We may have to intervene." Plo Koon continued as he was getting worried.

"What could they possibly throw at them ? They know how to deal with droids." Obi-Wan wondered as he stroke his beard.

"They could have more creatures from Arda." Shaak Ti suggested.

"Oh no, no, no, no ! Not again !" Anakin said as he waved his arms in slight panic.

"What else would Onderon have to contend with from that planet ?" Obi-Wan kept wondering.

"I'll need to go over the archived data again, Masters. There might be a clue." Shaak Ti finished as she got up and went to the Jedi Archives.

"Good. You do that. I'll prep my ship to depart to Onderon early in the morning." Anakin finished as he went to the Jedi Hangar.

"Worried about young Ahsoka, are you, Master Plo ?" Yoda said as he turned to his friend.

"Whatever happens, Master Yoda, it will be a great battle for Little 'Soka. I sense that she will succeed to fend off whatever will assail her next." Plo Koon finished as he got up and headed towards his private chambers for meditation.


	6. Chapter 6

Onderon, Bonteri Mansion

Pop !

Lux had just finished using his corkscrew to open his bottle of wine.

He proceeded to empty most of its contents into the decanter as Ahsoka looked on. All that was left was a bit of deposit at the bottom.

"So what does this actually do ?" Ahsoka asked all curious.

"The decanter is a device which offers the wine more oxygen which in turn enhances the bouquet and flavor. Now we must let it sit for an hour before we serve." Lux answered.

Ahsoka then proceeded to prepare the table by placing the plates, utensils and napkins. She also reached in the cupboard for wine glasses.

"Do you think Saw will be taking some wine ?" Ahsoka asked as she turned to Lux.

"Doubtful, 'Soka, he's more of a beer person. I recall he once had the "bright" idea of getting himself drunk on wine. You wouldn't know of this, but his hangover was pretty bad. He got so sick and it took him several days to recover. I think that turned him off from wine for life." Lux explained.

"Promise me to never allow me to reach that point, huh ?" Ahsoka said as she placed the two wine glasses on the table.

"Not to worry, I don't allow myself to get that far either. Moderation is key. This single bottle here will be more than enough for both of us." Lux answered as he went to the fridge to see how the meat was taking the marinade.

"How does it look ?" Ahsoka asked as she peeked to see the meat. She was almost drooling at the sight of it.

"It's going to be fantastic ! No doubt." Lux replied as he looked for his barbecue accessories.

"There is still 45 minutes before Saw arrives, is there anything else I could do ?" Ahsoka asked while double-checking to make sure she didn't forget anything on the table.

"There is. I completely forgot about the appetizers. Choose anything and we'll let it unthaw for a while before we start cooking. Oh ! Another thing I was forgetting, we'll need a sauce to go with the meat." Lux said as he went rummaging in the cupboard for a sauce packet.

Ahsoka opened the freezer and had a good look. She saw some scallops which were wrapped in bacon and there was another with smoked salmon. She wasn't sure which to go with.

"Lux, scallops or salmon ?" Ahsoka asked while presenting both boxes.

"Either is fine with me, 'Soka." Lux answered as he finally chose a sauce packet.

"Scallops it is, then. It takes about 20 minutes for this to cook. Let's time it for Saw's arrival." Ahsoka continued as she looked at the time.

"Sounds good. Y'know, I'm getting a bit hungry..." Lux stated as he heard his stomach growling.

"So am I, Lux. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to dinner right about now." Ahsoka continued as she started pacing around.

Fortunately, Saw arrived a bit ahead of time. As Lux has expected, he brought a case of beer with him.

"Wow ! Only a 6 pack, Saw ? Are you sure you'll have enough for the evening ?" Lux said while laughing.

"Well, given it's a special occasion and all, I'd rather not make a fool of myself and get wasted." Saw said as he placed the bottles in the fridge.

"Thanks for coming, Saw. And double thanks for being considerate towards us." Ahsoka said as she hugged Saw.

"Well then, let's get those scallops going, 'Soka. I'm sure Saw is also a bit hungry." Lux said as he pointed towards the oven.

"No way ! Scallops wrapped in bacon ?! You guys are seriously awesome ! I love that stuff !" Saw shouted as he opened a beer.

"20 minutes. You think you can wait that long ?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Guess I'll have to. Aww man, this hits the spot." Saw said as he took a quick sip of his beer.

"I'll go ahead and ready the barbecue. Be back in a flash." Lux said as he quickly went outside near the gardens. The weather was incredible. The sky was free of clouds and the sun was shining bright. Hardly any wind either. Conditions were perfect for a barbecue.

Lux re-entered and proceeded to pour a bit of wine in the glasses.

"I do believe it's ready to drink. Here's to your birthday 'Soka... and many more." Lux said while raising his glass.

Ahsoka raised her glass as well and Saw had his beer bottle raised. They all touched each other with a light "clink" sound. She proceeded to take her first sip.

"Wait, wait, wait ! Don't sip yet. Bring your glass under your nose, swirl it gently, inhale the aroma." Lux said as he showed Ahsoka how it's done.

"Oh my, this bouquet is exquisite ! I'm already getting the scent of the field berries !" Lux stated excitedly. Ahsoka then tried to get the scent.

"Lux... do I have a problem with my sense of smell ? I'm not getting those things you speak of, I'm only getting a strong smell of... I don't know what I'm smelling." Ahsoka stated in slight frustration.

"It's completely normal, 'Soka. It takes a while to get used to. Hold on while I take a sip... Oh my goodness ! This... this... this is amazing ! So fruity and surprisingly light. Oh, but of course, the Merlot smoothes out the Cabernet. Delicious." Lux mentioned.

"Ok, here goes nothing... Ick ! How can you drink this ? I'm not getting those good things you're talking about, Lux." Ahsoka stated as she struggled to swallow her first sip.

"Like beer, 'Soka. It's an acquired taste. If you give it a fair chance, you will come to love it like me. And besides, the steak will be incredible when paired with this. Speaking of which, how do you like your steak, Saw ? 'Soka, medium-rare as usual ?" Lux said as he went to the fridge to retrieve the steaks.

"Make mine medium." Saw simply stated.

"Medium-rare like usual." Ahsoka answered.

Lux proceeded to toss the steaks on the grill. He went back and took out the scallops from the oven. They didn't last long as everyone quickly ate their share.

"Not bad for an appetizer. And now for the main course." Lux said as he went back to the barbecue to retrieve the steaks.

"All right, so now I'll try it again, but with a piece of meat." Ahsoka said as she proceeded to take a bite and followed through with a sip of wine. She stood wide-eyed and looked at Lux.

"How is it now ? Makes quite a difference, huh ?" Lux asked.

"You weren't kidding, Lux ! It suddenly got a whole lot better ! This is great. Thanks for troubling yourself with this." Ahsoka answered between bites.

"Are you getting the flavours now ?" Lux asked while he took another sip himself.

"Yeah, it's kind of subtle, but it's there. Wow." Ahsoka replied while she was suddenly getting to truly enjoy the experience.

"And a brand new world opens before you, 'Soka. There is so much variety out there. Different tastes, different vintages, etc..." Lux explained.

"This is my kind of steak ! That marinade is crazy, and the sauce is good too !" Saw stated while taking another sip of his beer.

"I was lucky to have learnt basic culinary practices... when my parents were alive." Lux said as he felt a sudden pang of sadness.

"S... Steela..." Saw said as he suddenly remembered his recently deceased sister.

Everyone suddenly became silent.

"Saw... I am SO sorry. You know I tried to save her back then, even Lux risked his life for her." Ahsoka said while looking at Saw and Lux.

Saw sighed, then tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I know you gave your best Ahsoka... I don't blame you for her death. Not at all. It just happened. But how I wish she'd still be amongst us now. She would have loved this dinner." Saw said as he looked at Ahsoka and kept himself from crying.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are we all done with our plates ?" Lux asked as he tried to steer the conversation to more pleasant topics.

"Yeah, I'm done. Thanks." Saw said as he went to the fridge for another beer.

"Thanks, Lux. You were right about this entire meal exceeding my expectations." Ahsoka said as she poured herself some more wine.

Everyone went and sat in the living room. They talked for the majority of the evening. Ahsoka retold some of her exploits when she was a Jedi, such as her adventures with the younglings on Illum and Florrum and the time she got captured by the Trandoshan hunters.

It came to a time that Saw had to leave, but he was a bit too drunk to head out.

"Saw, could I suggest you to sleep over ? You've had a tad too much to drink. For your own good." Lux suggested.

"Oh... *hic* where will I *hic* sleep ?" Saw asked with a slur.

"You can use my room if you'd like." Ahsoka said as she pointed to her room.

"What about you, 'Soka ?" Lux asked slightly nervous.

"How about we sleep together for once ?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Are you sure about this ?" Lux asked again.

"For Force's sake, Lux ! We're engaged. Don't you think it's time we start sharing the bed ?" Ahsoka snapped.

Ahsoka dragged out Saw to her bed. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. She then returned to the kitchen to find Lux trying to clean up.

"Are you coming ? Leave it there, Lux. We'll clean up in the morning." Ahsoka said as she dragged Lux to bed.

"You know, this wine did hit me harder than I expected. All of a sudden I feel so exhausted." Lux said while covering himself with the blankets.

"Yeah, I feel it too. I'm not even going to bother to change... too tired." Ahsoka finished as she chose to sleep with her clothes on and covered herself in blankets. It wasn't long until both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Onderon, Bonteri Mansion

Ahsoka suddenly woke up. She was confused at first as to why she didn't change for sleeping and why she found herself in the same bed as Lux.

"Oh right. Saw is in my room. I was too tired to change. I slept with Lux." Ahsoka said to herself as she went to the refresher. A few minutes afterwards, she was at the kitchen and remembered she had asked Lux to leave things as it was and they'd clean up in the morning. She placed what she could in the dishwasher. She then proceeded to fill up a large jug with tap water. She felt dehydrated. It wasn't long until Lux was up and went down to meet her.

"Morning, 'Soka. How are you feeling ?" Lux asked as he took a glass of water.

"Just a slight headache, Lux. Not too bad. How about you ?" Ahsoka asked as she took a glass of water herself.

"Same. Good thing we only had one bottle for ourselves." Lux replied as he sat down close to her.

"How do you think Saw would feel this morning ?" Ahsoka asked while looking at her former room's door.

"He'll have a slightly worse hangover than us. He'll recover by the end of the day. Good thing we managed to keep him here for the night." Lux answered as he thought of his friend.

"What are friends for, huh ?" Ahsoka said as she smiled.

Saw had finally woken up. He looked terrible.

"Ohhhhh... It was only a 6 pack. A 12 pack would've been so much worse." Saw said to himself as he clumsily made his way to the refresher.

After several minutes, Saw came out and joined his friends.

"Oh, water. I could use some right about now." Saw said as he reached for a glass himself.

"How are you feeling, Saw ?" Lux asked innocently.

"Like a speeder ran over me. I drank way too much last night." Saw replied.

"It was only a 6 pack, for you that ain't too much, right ?" Lux asked his friend.

"Well Lux, consider this : I worked all day yesterday. I was burnt out. I couldn't refuse your invitation, so I came anyways. Thank goodness we're on a weekend now. I couldn't have gone to work in my current condition." Saw continued as he took another gulp of water.

"We drank what ? 3 glasses of wine each ?" Ahsoka said as she tried to remember the details of the previous night.

"But you two didn't do anything physically demanding like I did, hence why the wine didn't mess you up as badly as my beer did." Saw added.

"He has a point. Well, take the time to sober up, Saw. I'll take you back to your place when you have recovered." Lux suggested.

"If it's ok with you guys, I'll go take a shower." Ahsoka stated as she made her way to the refresher.

"Go right ahead, 'Soka. Neither of us has business there for the time being. I'll take my shower afterwards." Lux pointed out.

"So what do you think, Saw ?" Lux asked his friend as he gulped more water.

"Think about what, Lux ?" Saw asked in confusion.

"Myself &amp; Ahsoka." Lux answered.

"Oh. You two seem to be meant for each other. I mean, have you really looked at her, Lux ? She is absolutely gorgeous ! Also, she knows what she wants in life. If she doesn't agree with something, you'll know about it. Not many women out there with that kind of determination. You got lucky." Saw stated as he looked at Lux.

"Well then, shall we head out to your place ?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good to go now." Saw answered.

Both men walked out and headed towards Saw's residence.

After a while, Ahsoka was done and proceeded to get herself ready for a new day. She was surprised to see that she was alone all of a sudden.

"Lux... Lux !" Ahsoka cried out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ahsoka rushed out to answer. She would have never guessed who was standing beyond her door. It was her old Master, Anakin Skywalker.

"Mas... I mean... Anakin ?!" Ahsoka yelled out in surprise.

"Hiya Snips ! How are you ? Haven't seen you in a while." Anakin said with a smile.

"W... what brings you here, of all places ?" Ahsoka asked her former Master.

"I found these. Master Plo asked me to hand them back to you." Anakin replied ash he handed Ahsoka her lightsabers.

"My... my lightsabers ! Anakin, thank you so much !" Ahsoka answered as she took her lightsabers and gave her old Master a hug.

"How's life with Bonteri ? Is he around ?" Anakin asked as he looked around.

"Actually, he went to escort Saw back to his place. Saw had spent the night here after he had... drank too much. Lux is wonderful, thanks for asking." Ahsoka stated.

"You joined the party too, Snips ?" Anakin asked with a visible frown on his face.

"Well... yesterday was my birthday. I turned 18. Lux insisted I try some wine. We didn't go overboard ourselves. We shared only one bottle together." Ahsoka answered as she crossed her arms.

"Force ! Snips... I ... I forgot. Happy belated birthday, I guess." Anakin added in embarrassment.

Ahsoka sighed. She couldn't believe her old Master had already forgotten important details as her birthday.

"Where are my manners ? Come on in, for a bit." Ahsoka said as she gestured towards the living room.

"Seems Bonteri is doing pretty well. After all, he is a senator." Anakin commented as he noticed the grandness of the mansion.

"Yes, financially, we don't have any issues. I try my best not to take advantage of his fortune. I love him for who he is, not his money." Ahsoka stated as she sat on the couch.

"That's good, Snips. I'll tell you now. Things have gotten worse on the battlefield ever since you left the Order." Anakin said as he looked down.

"How so ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let's see. First off, Admiral Trench is still alive. We caught a transmission between him and Count Dooku. Tup kinda lost it when he killed Master Tiplar while on Ringo Vinda. He died during treatment on Kamino. Fives is also gone. Not sure what he was going on about, some major conspiracy involving clones. Senator Rush Clovis bit the dust on Scipio. As a result of that, Chancellor Palpatine now has control of the banks galaxy-wide. We discovered that it was Dooku that had ordered the clone army to be produced and not Master Sifo-Dyas. But there is at least one positive thing which occurred recently, Master Windu along with Jar-Jar Binks managed to foil a plot by Mother Talzin on the Bardottan Queen." Anakin told his former apprentice.

"Woah ! I didn't think it got that bad. I hope the best for you and your troops. I hope this war ends soon. It has gone on long enough." Ahsoka said as she looked down.

"I agree, Snips. We'll do our best. Oh, by the way. Master Ti has been having disturbing premonitions as of late." Anakin added.

"I think I know, Anakin. The Separatists will reuse creatures of Arda against us, right ?" Ahsoka stated.

"H... how did you know ?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Call it a hunch. The Separatists aren't gonna back down on us after we killed Smaug, now would they ?" Ahsoka said as she reached for her lightsabers.

"At least now, you'll have a better fighting chance, Snips." Anakin said as he proceeded towards the door.

"Thanks again for bringing my lightsabers, Anakin. Don't be a stranger now. You're welcome to visit me and Lux anytime you wish." Ahsoka finished as she opened the door.

"Take care, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you." Anakin finished as he left off.

Not long after, Lux returned. He had brought a large bag with him.

"Hey Lux, you didn't bring more wine, now did you ?" Ahsoka asked as she raised an eye marking.

"Oh no, not this time, 'Soka. I just wanted to surprise you with these." Lux said as he showed her a pile of jerky meat.

"Lux ! You didn't have to do that... But I could use a light snack after yesterday's meals." Ahsoka said as she reached for a jerky. She absolutely loved these, being a carnivore, it gave her all the necessary vitamins and proteins she needed.

"Oh by the way, my old Master came by earlier this morning. He managed to find my lightsabers !" Ahsoka added as she shows the weapons to Lux.

"Well, that's good news. You'll be better armed against whatever may come our way." Lux said as he observed the lightsabers.

"I was told that another wave of creatures from Arda was going to come eventually. Do you think the palace guards will be able to hold their own against such fiends ?" Ahsoka wondered as she looked outside.

"I can't say for sure, besides Saw is the Captain of the Guard now, so let's hope his training will be enough." Lux finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Arda, Mount Gundabad

Bolg's forces were finally amassed. No less than 12 000 comprising of orcs and trolls. He looked at his army and noticed something was amiss.

"We do not leave just yet, we need air support." Bolg said as he turned to his lieutenant, Narzug.

"Time to wake up the war bats, is it ?" Narzug said as he laughed.

Narzug entered the caves and picked up a rock. He aimed at the ceiling. Almost instantly, the war bats woke up in a frenzy, screeching and flying everywhere.

"It is time to go. Move out !" Bolg yelled out as a pair of loud war horns were sounded.

All of a sudden, thousands upon thousands of orcs and trolls were marching out of Mount Gundabad. Many were carrying torches, others spears, swords, axes and various other weapons. The war bats were flying in a swarm above the army. Bolg himself rode on his black warg and took the lead.

"We march ! We march towards Dol Guldur !" Bolg exclaimed as he raised his spiked mace in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Onderon, Bonteri Mansion

Lux was up early as usual and looking over more documents. Ahsoka was still asleep and he chose not to disturb her. It was the second night they slept together.

"She really needed her rest, I guess. I wonder what she'll do today..." Lux thought to himself. It wasn't long until she came down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Lux." Ahsoka said as she yawned and took a seat.

"Good morning, I trust last night was a good one... at least compared to the previous." Lux said as he offered her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I slept quite well. Sleeping with you ain't bad at all. " Ahsoka replied as she took a sip.

"You're good at snuggling, for one." Lux chuckled.

"I feel safe in your arms, Lux. Simple as that." Ahsoka added as she kissed him.

"Heh, I'm no fighter. You're the one who saved us on many occasions." Lux said as he stared in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm quite good at that, huh ? Well, I'll let you do your paperwork in peace. I'll be out in the gardens practicing with my lightsabers. Holler if you need me." Ahsoka said to Lux as she made her way to the gardens.

"Will do. Enjoy yourself." Lux finished as he returned his attention to his paperwork.

As she ignited her lightsabers, she remembered some of her more intense battles, such as her second encounter with General Grievous. She was no longer a Jedi, but that wouldn't stop her from protecting the ones she loves and cares about. She practiced several combat techniques for most of the morning.

All that Lux would hear was the humming and buzzing sound of the lightsabers. He was happy that he was engaged to a former Jedi, knowing her combat experience would prove very handy in life-threatening situations. He would have wanted to learn how to use them himself, but given he wasn't Force-sensitive, Lux saw little point in trying. He oratory skills were being perfected as he made a great number of speeches with King Dendup. Eventually, he would travel to Coruscant and join other noteworthy senators of the Republic such as Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma that he held great respect for.

By noon, Ahsoka had done enough practicing and decided to take a break. Lux was pretty much done with his paperwork and was thinking on what to make for lunch.

"Whew ! That was quite a workout, what I need now is a nice, hot shower." Ahsoka said as she went to the refresher.

"Take your time, we'll figure out what to eat when you're done." Lux replied while he was filing his documents.

In about half an hour, she was out and ready for the remainder of the day.

"How does baked fish sound to you ?" Lux asked as he took out a filet from the fridge.

"A thousand times yes, Lux ! We don't eat fish very often. I love it !" Ahsoka answered as she looked for the perfect seasoning.

After a few minutes of preparation and around 15 minutes of cooking, they had their meal.

"Mmmm... so good." Ahsoka said between bites.

"I agree, I'm not sure what seasonings you used, but it made it extra delicious." Lux replied.

"So, what could we do over the afternoon ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I have a meeting with King Dendup. Perhaps you could stop by and see how Saw trains the Royal Guard." Lux suggested.

"Why not ? I could give them a few pointers while I'm there." Ahsoka added.

"No doubt, 'Soka. They would certainly benefit from your experience in battle." Lux finished as he prepared to head out to the Royal Palace.

"Ok, I'll see you there later." Ahsoka finished as she proceeded to clean up after their lunch together.


	10. Chapter 10

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Shaak Ti had just finished looking over the documentation of Arda. She was gathering details to present to the Council. She had an idea of what Onderon would face now. She entered the Council chamber to be greeted by Yoda, Windu, Koon and Kenobi.

"Greetings, Master Ti. Found something, have you ?" Yoda asked.

"Not as much as I was hoping, Master Yoda. But further evidence suggest that Onderon will face another attack from forces of Arda." Shaak said with a hint of worry.

"What is this evidence you speak of ?" Mace Windu questioned Ti.

"Information provided by our spies within the Confederacy. Dooku put a bounty on Ahsoka, since she was mainly responsible for Smaug's death. From what I've gathered, he has hired an orc chieftain known as Azog The Defiler. He is apparently the finest orc to come out of Mount Gundabad, a stronghold of orcs. I'm sorry Masters, but Onderon will not have the strength and numbers to counter this. We will have to intervene." Shaak added.

"How long until this orc army is unleashed, Master Ti ?" Plo Koon asked.

"Likely no more than a week from now, Master Plo. We must act quickly if we are to save them. Young Ahsoka was trained well by Master Skywalker, but even she has her limits." Shaak added.

"Should we tell Anakin about this ?" Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered.

"Yes, Master Skywalker still has a strong connection with Ahsoka. He has the right to know about this plot. Perhaps he can participate in her protection." Plo added.

"Understood, Master Plo. I'll notify Anakin immediately." Obi-Wan finished as he went to Anakin's chambers.

Obi-Wan knocked on his former apprentice's door.

"Come in." Anakin answered.

"Anakin, we have an important mission coming." Obi-Wan stated.

"And that would be... ?" Anakin wondered.

"We'll be departing for Onderon soon. Evils of Arda will strike again. This time in the form of a massive orc army led by a great fellow known as Azog The Defiler." Obi-Wan added.

"Great. Just great. I delivered Ahsoka's lightsabers just a couple of days ago, and now you're saying a huge army is about to attack them ? I hope we get there in time, Master." Anakin stated as he frowned.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Anakin. After all, she learned from your teachings. If she managed to kill the dragon Smaug, I believe this Azog won't be much of a challenge to her." Obi-Wan added.

"I hope you're right, Obi-Wan. I'm gonna go ahead and gather some clones to help us out." Anakin finished as he ran towards the hangar.

Obi-Wan sighed. He had his doubts on how successful they'd be.

"Force, help us all." Obi-Wan said to himself as he looked out to the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Onderon, Royal Palace

Lux was busy in a meeting with King Dendup. Saw was busy training the many royal guards. Ahsoka had just entered the training area. She watched as Saw was teaching new recruits to counter and parry blows.

"Your techniques aren't bad at all, Saw. But they could use a bit of refinement." Ahsoka commented as she was about to ignite her lightsabers for a demonstration.

"By all means, Ahsoka, show these new recruits what you're made of." Saw said as he stood aside to give her room.

Ahsoka demonstrated several combat techniques. The new recruits were impressed and surprised at her level of skill.

"She used to be a Jedi, men. That's why she's so quick in battle." Saw added.

"Woah." Was all the recruits could say in response. They had never witnessed a Jedi in action until now.

"You always need to be one step ahead of the enemy. It could mean the difference between life and death. You could definitely use more practice." Ahsoka instructed to the new recruits.

"Thank you, Ahsoka, for your time and sharing your experience." Saw said as he bowed to her.

"If it helps them, Saw, it is worthwhile." Ahsoka finished as she made her way to the throne room.

King Dendup noticed her entering and motioned her to come forward. She took a seat and listened in to the talks.

"Well, Senator. I expect you to represent us at the Senate at Coruscant within a few weeks." Dendup said.

"Yes, your Highness. I believe the Senate will accept me with open arms. Hopefully we can work all together to end this war as soon as possible." Lux added.

General Tandin approached the King and whispered something in his ear. Dendup reacted by quickly turning his attention towards Ahsoka.

"Miss Tano, we have just received an important transmission from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Dendup said as he prepared to play the message.

A hologram of Shaak Ti became visible.

"Dear Ahsoka, I bring you advanced warning that Onderon will become a target of an attack by forces of Arda. They have but two purposes : to kill you as well as to destroy its people. They are led by an orc known as Azog The Defiler. Do not underestimate him, he is quite strong and is a skilled tactician. They will reach Onderon within a week from now. We are currently dispatching a number of Jedi and clones to aid you. We cannot guarantee that we will arrive on time to save the people, so their protection relies on your abilities and training. Your former Master, Anakin Skywalker, has faith in you and wishes you well for the upcoming battle. May the Force be with you."

The hologram faded and Dendup looked at Ahsoka. He was nervous.

"Of course, leave it to me... to save a whole planet !" Ahsoka said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"We should begin to plan for an evacuation. The less people get killed by those "orcs", the better." King Dendup stated.

"I will start to round up some soldiers and spread the news across Iziz." General Tandin said as he started to gather some soldiers for the task.

Lux was quite nervous now. Being told that his future wife had a bounty on her head was a bit much to take. He walked towards her and sighed.

"Now seems to be yet another test of skill tossed at you against your will. Please be careful. You've become too important in my life for me to lose you." Lux said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll do my best, Lux. I trust you'll fight by my side. Looks like we're gonna need all the help we can get." Ahsoka answered as she returned the embrace.

"I hope the Republic will be able to assist us in time. For now, we can only wait." Lux finished as he left the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12

Arda, Dol Guldur

The orcs of Gundabad had arrived a few days prior. They were preparing themselves while waiting for the "sorcerer from the stars" to bring them to the new world. They numbered at least 25 000 in total. Count Dooku was quite impressed by how many soldiers Azog managed to get in a month's time.

"The time has come for you to depart. Please embark onto those large ships. They will take you to the destination." Dooku ordered as he pointed to the few Separatist cruisers that had landed. At least 5 were needed to get the entire force into space and beyond.

"We will show you what orcs of Dol Guldur and Gundabad can do. March forth !" Azog commanded as a loud war horn was sounded. They marched into the hangars and were seperated into groups. Orcs of Dol Guldur were together, Orcs of Gundabad were together, Trolls were together. The droids were shocked to see how an army of "organic lifeforms" were almost as well organized as them. The war bats on the other hand, did what was expected of them, they flew in and hung from the ceiling during the trip.

Once every creature was boarded, they set their path for Onderon and began to prepare for jump to hyperspace.


	13. Chapter 13

Onderon, Iziz

Saw was busier than ever training the new recruits. With the added stress of an army of creatures stronger than droids coming their way, he pressed on with more intensive training. For close to a week, they would learn more advanced battle strategies. Everyone was on the edge while waiting for the inevitable.

General Tandin approached Saw and spoke with him.

"We have just received word that 5 unregistered ships landed far south beyond the highlands last night. Could it be that terrible army ?" Tandin whispered to avoid creating panic within the recruits.

"I'll go ahead and check it out. In the meantime, get these rookies ready, will ya ?" Saw whispered back as he made his way out in a large open space. He whistled gently and waited for a few moments. A ruping appeared and landed near him.

"All right girl, seems we'll be going for a little ride." Saw said as he patted the creature's neck. He took off and flew towards the highlands. He passed by the old base of operations during the insurgence known simply as The Nest. He thought again of his sister, Steela. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn't help by letting a tear fall on his right cheek.

"Come on, Saw ! Now is not the time to be sentimental. Steela would want you to complete your task at hand !" He reprimanded himself.

The ruping became increasingly nervous, whimpering more and more. Saw decided to land. He felt the earth tremble. Almost like a thunderous noise, it seemed to go on forever. He hid with his pet behind a cliff and watched. The army was definitely on the move. He heard the clanking of the armors and weapons as they marched. He risked a glance. What he saw made his heart sink in despair. Thousands upon thousands of heavily armored black-skinned orcs, armed to the teeth were making their way towards Iziz. They were led by two white-skinned orcs. One rode on a white-haired wolf-like creature, the other black.

"Stop, stop, stop !" The one on the black creature yelled out.

The one on the white beast raised his right arm, which a large blade was implanted upon. In mere seconds, the entire army halted.

"What is it ?! Why the halt ?!" Azog yelled as he glanced at Bolg.

"Do you not smell it ?" Bolg said as he sniffed the air.

"What do you smell ?" Azog asked as he came closer to Bolg.

"Man-flesh ! They are close !" Bolg stated as he looked around.

Saw felt that he had overstayed his welcome. He quickly got on his ruping and flew off.

"We've been seen ! They know we are coming !" Azog yelled in anger.

"What do we do ?" Bolg asked back.

"Head back south and get your half of the army ready, I want all forces available within a day !" Azog ordered. With that, Bolg sped off south to gather his half of the forces.

Azog turned to his forces.

"Humans ! Creatures of all sorts ! The city will be their tomb ! To war !" Azog cried out as he resumed the march.

Upon returning to Iziz, Saw landed his ruping in the royal courtyard. He ran as quickly as he could towards the throne room. He burst through the doors as King Dendup and Lux were discussing the evacuation plan. He allowed himself to catch his breath.

"There's barely going to be enough time to evacuate everyone ! They are coming !" Saw cried out as he pointed towards the highlands.

"Where were they ?" Lux asked.

"Further south in the highlands. When the Jedi said they'd be an army coming at us, they weren't kidding. They'll be here by tomorrow morning !" Saw added.

"How many ?" King Dendup asked with a sense of dread in his face.

"Likely over 10 000, possibly double that amount !" Saw answered.

"WHAT ?! Over 20 000 ?!" Ahsoka screamed out as she ran into the throne room.

"Huh ? How did you... ?" Saw exclaimed in surprise.

"My montrals pick up the slightest noise, even from several meters away, so I caught all the details." Ahsoka answered while pointing to them at the top of her head.

"So they will likely be many casualties... Darn !" Lux said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Are the recruits ready ?" Ahsoka wondered as she looked to Saw.

"They aren't. But we'll need everyone that can fight at our side. Tomorrow's gonna be rough on us all." Saw said as he crossed his arms.

"Any news from the Republic, 'Soka ?" Lux asked.

"They're still in hyperspace travel, they won't be here until tomorrow at mid-day at the earliest." Ahsoka stated in disappointment.

"Then we'll hold them off as long as we can !" Saw stated trying to inspire hope and confidence.

"How many are we, Saw ? Like 500 at most ? 500... against over 20 000 ? Those aren't good odds and you know it ! Onderon will be massacred before even the Republic reinforcements arrive !" Lux yelled out in anger.

"Guys... guys ! Calm down for a moment, please ! Listen... I'll do what I can on my end, just don't shove all that responsibility on my shoulders." Ahsoka suggested as she tried to calm her friends down.

"We'll defend the people and the city... together ! I will not let you do all this alone. Not now. Not ever." Lux said as he held both of Ahsoka's hands and looked straight in her eyes.

"Thank you Lux, I'm so grateful for your continuous support. You'll definitely make a great husband in our future." Ahsoka stated as she hugged and kissed Lux in front of everyone. Her lekku took a deep shade of blue. She didn't care, her emotions got the better of her.

Lux could do nothing but blush in embarrassment. But she was right, he was the perfect one for her. He mentally reminded himself to bring up the topic of the wedding date after this battle would be over.

Saw cleared his throat.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we have some people to evacuate and some strategic positions to set up. Shall we get to work ?" Saw suggested.

They both nodded and started to rally the people of Iziz. The elderly and sick, along with the women and children were the first to be evacuated to a protected site further north of Iziz. Any men able to bear arms were asked to fight alongside them.

They set up camps by the entrance of the city. There were at least a dozen people on watch duty overnight. It wouldn't be long until the first light of dawn greeted them.


	14. Chapter 14

Aboard a Republic ship

Admiral Yularen was looking out in the bridge windows. Only a few hours more and they would finally reach Onderon. He was approached by 4 Jedi Knights : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli.

"Greetings, generals. We have only a few hours to go until we reach Onderon." Yularen said as he pointed at the navicomputer.

"I sure hope we get there in time..." Anakin said grimly.

"And I thought you had faith in your former Padawan, Master Skywalker." Luminara interjected.

"Hey ! I do have faith in Ahsoka ! But to stop an invasion of thousands ?! No, she can't do it. Not alone." Anakin replied as he whipped around to face Luminara.

"Ahsoka is a tough cookie to crack, Master Unduli. My heart tells me she will survive this along with that Bonteri fellow." Kit added with a smile.

"Let's prep the gunships and bombers while we still have time." Obi-Wan suggested as he tried to distract Anakin from his grim mood.

They made their way to the hangar where many clones were waiting.

"So, wanna repeat that plan of yours again, Obi-Wan ?" Anakin asked as he smirked.

"It's quite simple, Anakin. Master Fisto and Master Unduli will land to the battle grounds to aid Ahsoka and the Onderonians. You, along with Oddball and Warthog will proceed to bomb any remaining opposition once Ahsoka and the others are out of harm's way. It's easy enough, no ?" Obi-Wan explained as he crossed his arms.

"I like it. Simple but effective." Anakin replied as he smiled.

"This will be the very first time we defend Onderon since the last time we were involved was to merely train the rebels to fight for themselves. And it's also a first for us as we are not fighting against Separatist droids, but creatures of Arda known as orcs. Going back on info provided by Master Ti, these orcs are a lot tougher than droids and can quickly overwhelm us if we aren't careful. I would prefer if we could keep our casualty count as low as possible. Be on your guard, everyone. May the Force be with you." Obi-wan finished as he went back to the bridge.


	15. Chapter 15

Onderon, Highlands

What little could be gathered for defense of Iziz laid outside its main entrance. Most of the soldiers were waiting for the great battle. Ahsoka and Lux had just gotten up. They only had 4 hours of rest as they spent most of the night bringing the civilians to the evacuation site.

"Well, Saw wasn't kidding when he said this day would be rough on us. How about you, 'Soka ? How do you feel ?" Lux asked as he stretched himself.

"I could have used more rest as well, Lux. But that'll be a luxury for later. War is upon us... whether we want it or not." Ahsoka answered as she rubbed her eyes.

Ahsoka grabbed a pair of electrobinoculars and watched their old planning grounds, The Nest, up in the hills. She noticed that a contraption made up of crude flags was set up, along with an enormous brass horn that was placed next to it. She saw the pale orc ordering some underlings about.

"So that sleemo is probably Azog, the guy Dooku sent to kill me. How am I gonna get up there without being noticed ?" Ahsoka wondered to herself.

"It's probably gonna get ugly soon, folks. Get ready !" Saw exclaimed as he looked up at The Nest.

Azog went to the ledge of the cliff. He looked down and saw the opposition.

"Ha ha ! My forces will overrun them in a matter of hours. And that she-creature is among them. This will be too easy." Azog said as he looked on with an evil grin.

The people readied their weapons. Ahsoka had her lightsabers, Saw had his sister's rifle, Lux had a rifle as well, the soldiers had their laser-lances.

"Go now, my armies !" Azog commanded as the horn was sounded and the flags were moved upwards.

"So it begins." Lux says to himself.

The orcs began their attack by charging straight at the group in mass numbers. A small number of them were taken out by Saw and Lux before they could connect. Ahsoka charged and was able to take out a great number of them by simply slashing about, but she had to constantly watch her back to ensure nothing was coming from behind. However the fact that she hadn't gotten as much rest as she needed, she was starting to tire quickly. She had to use the Force to keep going through the battle. General Tandin and his elite soldiers were holding their own quite well, but the newer recruits couldn't hold on as they were killed relatively quickly, be it by sword, axe or club..

"Look, look ! They are slowly being spent ! Send the trolls !" Azog roared as the horn was sounded again and the flags were now pointing to the side.

The trolls slowly entered the battlefield and began wreaking havoc amongst the onderonians. Ahsoka herself nearly got killed by a troll were it not for Lux's sharpshooting skills. She returned the favor when another troll was about to crush Lux with his club. She quickly made a leap and managed to cut off the troll's arms and then severed its head. Saw was holding his own by keeping his distance and aiming for the necks of the creatures. It was usually enough to kill them. Within several of hours of fighting, Onderon's forces had fallen by more than half.

"We're losing a lot of men, we should fall back !" Tandin ordered to his men. But the escape was cut off by the orcs and trolls. They were being directed towards a corner that offered no chance of escape.

"Well, this is great ! We're now standing between a rock and a hard place !" Ahsoka said with her usual sense of sarcasm.

"We aren't done yet, 'Soka ! We won't go down without a fight, right ?!" Lux yelled as he pointed his rifle at the hordes of orcs.

"I'm starting to think things are gonna go downhill fast unless that Republic reinforcement gets here !" Saw shouted as he felt his back against the mountain stone.

Azog looked back at the opposition being cornered. Victory was so close.

"Not yet ! Wait... Wait..." He ordered his underlings controlling the horn and flags.

The trolls were becoming restless and pounded the ground with their clubs.

"Attack... now !" Azog commanded as the horn was sounded for the last time.

The orcs and trolls started marching towards their prey but a sudden explosion that hit the middle of the army surprised and scared them. Then a familiar sound allowed Ahsoka to breathe a sigh of relief. Gunships. Republic Gunships. Reinforcements had arrived in the nick of time.

Accompanied by a small group of clone troopers, Jedi Knights Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli made their welcomed entrances and started to slash their way through the ranks of orcs and trolls. The clone troopers were quickly wiping out massive numbers with their advanced weapons. The tide had turned.

"That's cutting it a bit close, Master Jedi, but thanks all the same. Now let us rid Onderon of these pests !" Lux said to the Knights while aiming his rifle at several orcs.

"There's gotta be something we can do to slow them down to a crawl..." Saw wondered to himself.

"Our new course of action is simple, Saw. We take out the leader !" Ahsoka stated as she pointed to The Nest.

Saw whistled and several rupings appeared. Within a matter of minutes, they had reached their destination.

The area looked abandoned. No sign of any orc stood. It was quiet as a graveyard.

"Be careful, I sense a great evil lurking !" Luminara said while igniting her lightsaber.

"I'll take the upper side of the path, you guys take the lower..." Saw told the rest as he went alone.

"Alone ? You sure you don't want a hand ?" Kit asked Saw as he was ready to assist him.

"Naw, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Saw replied as he ran off.

"I don't like this... We should have stayed together." Ahsoka said as she slowly began to take the alternate path with the rest following.

"That's strange... I don't recall seeing that cavern way up there when we fought against the Separatists." Lux stated as he looked upwards.

"We probably never noticed... We were pretty busy holding our ground against those droid gunships, remember ?" Ahsoka said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait ! I sense... No ! Your friend..." Kit exclaimed as he looked upwards.

They could hear Saw screaming. He was being dragged to the edge by Azog.

"Oh no ! Saw !" Ahsoka yelled out in horror.

"Saw ! Hang on !" Lux shouted as he was about to run to save his friend.

Azog picked him up and held his blade-arm against his back.

Everyone gasped in horror as they witnessed the blade-arm pierce Saw from back to chest.

Azog then tossed Saw down to his friends and headed off further into the mountains.

"Saw ! I'm so sorry !" Lux cried as he stood helpless.

"Lux, you did your best... *cough* Do what you can to end this accursed war... *cough*..." Saw whispered as he struggled to talk.

"Saw... thank you... for everything..." Ahsoka said as she knelt before Saw with tears streaming in her face.

"Ahsoka, I've always seen you as a good friend... *cough* *wheeze* Do me a favor, get that monster for me... *cough* Also, make sure Lux treats you well... *hack* You two are Onderon's future... *wheeze* Don't let the people down... *cough cough* They're counting on both of you..." Saw said with great effort.

His breathing was becoming more and more laboured.

"Wait for me Steela, I'm coming... *cough* *wheeze* It's getting so dark... and cold... *hack*..." Saw said with his last breath.

"Rest in peace, dear friend. We'll see that your sacrifice wasn't in vain." Lux said as he struggled to get up. Losing his best friend in such a cruel way would not be easy to cope with.

"You and your sister are together now... Let the Force welcome you." Ahsoka said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"So where do we go from here ?" Luminara asked.

"I'm going to go on and face Azog... on my own." Ahsoka stated as she looked towards the cliffs.

"I won't allow you ! You will not share Saw's fate !" Lux shouted as he pointed to her.

"You can't help me in this battle, Lux. Not this time. But there is something you can do for me." Ahsoka stated while she grasped her lightsabers.

"Anything ! You have but to ask." Lux pleaded.

"Master Fisto and Master Unduli will escort you back to Iziz. Get to your private spaceport. Fire up the Phoenix and come back for me. How long do I have until the bombers start their attack, Master Unduli ?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at her former alternate teacher.

"The bombers are set to begin their attack in approximately... 10 minutes ! You better hurry ! We will take Senator Bonteri to safety. Now go !" Luminara ordered as she began to run back for the rupings.

Ahsoka made her way through the cliffs and managed to find Azog fairly quickly. He was not alone. There stood another orc, of similar build. The other was armed with a spiked mace.

"You are indeed foolish, she-creature, to think that you will defeat both of us. But it matters not. Our second half of our army is approaching and will quell the rest of your pitiful group." Azog growled as he signaled Bolg to begin circling her.

"Another half ? Really ? Where ?!" Ahsoka said while she looked around.

It wasn't long until a distant war horn was sounded and the sound of marching echoed through the mountains. He wasn't lying.

Azog roared as he charged and attempted to slice her with his blade-arm. Thanks to her added speed that came with her Jedi training and her innate flexibility as a Togruta, Ahsoka was able to avoid all the attempts made by Azog. Bolg tried to charge her from behind, but she quickly whirled around and cleaved his mace with her lightsabers in the process. Bolg then tried to lunge for her but she quickly swiped her lightsabers and severed his head. His body tumbled to the ground, which made Azog roar with fury.

"Cursed she-creature ! You killed my son ! You will join your friend soon enough even if I have to strangle you !" Azog yelled as he attempted to slash once again at her with his blade-arm.

Ahsoka quickly reacted by cutting his right arm. Azog managed to catch her off guard and grabbed her by the throat. Ahsoka struggled but to no avail, Azog wasn't letting go. Just as she was about to give up, Ahsoka dug her nails into his hand which made him release his grip slightly. She then proceeded to bite his hand hard and deep enough to make him drop her to the ground. She quickly ignited one of her lightsabers and sliced his head off, killing him. His body dropped to the ground, still twitching. As she felt her throat, she remembered that the other army was approaching. She heard a familiar sound that she was glad to hear, the roar of the Phoenix's engines. Lux had arrived as requested and just in time, the bombers led by Skywalker were nearing her location. She got onboard and watched from the windows as the bombers quickly decimated the second half of the army and what was left of the first half. Even the war bats couldn't do anything to the ships. They were disposed of as easily as the orcs.

The comlink activated on the Phoenix's control board.

"Hiya Snips ! Seems you did well at defending the people. Great work !" Anakin said through the comlink.

"Yeah, I did all right, Skyguy. But if it weren't for Master Fisto and Master Unduli's intervention..."

"Yeah, they'll get some credit too. But from what I've heard, it was you and Lux who took care of the civilian evacuation. You're already showing signs of a true leader." Anakin added.

"I'm just doing what I can for the people, Skyguy." Ahsoka stated.

"I guess I'll go ahead and give Oddball and Warthog a hand to finish off those things. See you later !" Anakin finished as he continued his attack on the orc hordes.

"Lux, let's go home. I could definitely use some sleep." Ahsoka commented as she yawned loudly. Lux soon followed with a yawn of his own.

"I second the motion, 'Soka." Lux finished as he flew towards Iziz.


	16. Chapter 16

Serenno, Dooku's Palace

Dooku was looking over the HoloNet and frowned once he learned that his plan involving Azog failed.

"That togruta is more resourceful than I assumed... She could become a threat to our plans." Dooku said to himself as he stroked his beard.

It wasn't long until Dooku received a transmission from Darth Sidious.

"Lord Tyranus..." Sidious began with disappointment in his voice.

"My Master..." Dooku replied as he knelt before the holographic image of Sidious.

"We can no longer rely upon the beings of Arda for assistance. Sauron was discovered by the White Council and was banished towards the east in Mordor. The Lady of Light, Galadriel, the leader of the Istari, Saruman The White and the Elf Lord, Elrond of Rivendell thwarted his attempt at gaining back his power. He lost too much of his former power to bother re-enlisting him as an ally. " Sidious explained

"Do we proceed with our great plan involving Coruscant, my Master ?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, the time has come... The droid armies will keep what little Jedi is left on Coruscant distracted while General Grievous completes his "great" mission." Sidious continued.

"What of that female togruta that keeps foiling our plans ?" Dooku demanded.

"She is of no concern to us. She along with that young fool Bonteri will head out to Arda soon in a vain effort to cut off our supplies of the evils there, which we no longer rely upon. She will be caught right in the middle of the War of the Ring. If we are lucky, Mordor's forces will have slain her before the end. Even if she survives, the quest she is about to embark upon will take too long that by the time she returns, our plans will have been executed and completed. I have foreseen it. Regardless of her actions, we will become the rulers of the galaxy !" Sidious finished while cackling evilly.

"Very well, my Master. I will contact General Grievous immediately." Dooku finished as he ended the transmission.


	17. Chapter 17

Onderon, Iziz

The day following the great battle was an emotional one, as Saw's funeral took place. Many people gathered to pay him their last respects. Senators such as Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Riyo Chuchi were present. Members of the Jedi Council such as Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon were also present. King Dendup took the opportunity to make a speech.

"People of Onderon, distant friends and Jedi allies, we are gathered here today to commemorate the life of one of Onderon's sons. Young Saw Gerrera was one of many participants in the recent rebellion which freed Onderon from Separatist control. He was then appointed as the Captain of the Royal Guard, a duty he took with great pride. Unfortunately, in yesterday's battle he met his untimely end against the enemy. May his spirit endure and give us hope in these harsh times."

The people applauded the speech and began to visit the urn which contained his ashes. Due to his large wound caused by the blade, the King decided to have him cremated instead of being displayed in public.

Ahsoka, Lux, Anakin and Padmé stood in a corner talking.

"You two were fortunate you didn't witness his death like we did... it was... barbaric." Lux stated to Anakin and Padmé.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Ahsoka ?" Padmé asked in concern.

"I think a visit to Arda is in order. Who knows what the Separatists will throw on us again... or any other Republic system ? We should cut off their supplies while we still can !" Ahsoka said while trying to figure out a plan.

"You don't plan on going alone, do you Snips ?" Anakin asked his former apprentice.

"No, Skyguy. Lux will be coming with me. I get the feeling that he also needs to be there..." Ahsoka answered her former master.

King Dendup then approached his senator.

"Senator Bonteri, may I have a word with you, please ?" King Dendup asked as he drew him away from his friends.

"Of course, your Majesty. Well friends... if you'll excuse me for a moment." Lux said to the trio.

"What could be done to prevent further trouble upon our people ? With young Gerrera gone, I'm not sure who to turn over the security to..." King Dendup asked with concern.

"I would trust General Tandin, your Majesty. In our absence, I'm sure he will protect you well, as he has done in the past." Lux said as he pointed to Tandin.

"In your absence ? I don't understand... do you plan on going somewhere, senator ?" King Dendup asked with worry on his face.

"My betrothed suggests that we visit Arda and attempt to cut off the supplies of enemy forces for the Separatists, your Majesty." Lux explained.

"Won't that be... dangerous ?" King Dendup asked.

"Possibly... but with Ahsoka's Jedi training and my blossoming diplomatic skills, I have faith that we will return alive and well once we have completed our task at hand." Lux answered.

"Very well, senator. I won't hinder either of you. I wish you both the best." King Dendup finished as he went to talk with General Tandin.

Lux returned with his friends and started to make his way towards his private spaceport.

"So what that all about ?" Ahsoka asked all curious.

"Dendup merely asked my opinion on who to turn over the security to now that Saw is gone... I suggested Tandin since he served the King in the past and has done well. I told him also about your plan to visit Arda. We have his permission." Lux continued as he pressed a button that opened the hangar doors.

"So you two are really serious about seeing this through ?" Padmé asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Padmé. I can't really explain it... but I've had this weird dream last night. I can't remember images... but some names are still fresh in my mind... though I have no idea what they mean..." Ahsoka added as she explained her odd dream.

"You didn't tell me about this, 'Soka... What names do you remember ?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka thought long and hard for a moment.

"Hmm... Rivendell... Edoras... Minas... Minas Tirith ?" Ahsoka said while trying to remember what she heard in her dream.

"Would those names refer to people... or places ?" Lux asked all confused.

"I really don't know, Lux. Unfortunately, our knowledge about Arda is still quite limited. I don't even know the exact coordinates to get there..." Ahsoka said while facepalming in embarrassment.

"You might wanna ask Master Ti about it, Snips. She seems to be the council's expert on anything concerning Arda. I'm sure she would know." Anakin suggested.

"I'll be sure to ask her about it, thanks for the tip, Skyguy !" Ahsoka finished as she made her way inside the Phoenix.

"I guess that settles things. Thank you, Master Jedi. Wish us luck. I have a feeling we'll need it." Lux finished as he went inside the Phoenix himself.

Within a few minutes, the Phoenix was ready to go. It slowly made its way out of the atmosphere and into space.

Anakin and Padmé looked up while the ship disappeared from their view.

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka. Good luck." Anakin stated as he and Padmé made their way out of Lux's private spaceport.

To be continued...


End file.
